A Stolen Heart
by MrsChrisChambers
Summary: Puberty was good to her? That was an understatement. Scarlet, a book worm that no one bothered to pay attention to in junior high, was in for a shocker. Every single boy there was going to be throwing themselves at her. The boys who once saw her as a girl to copy homework off of would see her much differently now. One boy had seen past her glasses/nerdiness Chris Chambers. one shot


A Stolen Heart

The first day of high school gives everyone a jumble over nervous feelings. But Scarlet knew the amount she was feeling was above average. She knew she had changed. Puberty had hit her later than the rest of the girls. And harder. Everything seemed to have changed over that summer. Her hair had grown at least six inches longer, her long brown hair thicker and shinier than ever thanks to conditioner she never had bothered to use before. She had started wearing make-up, small amounts but her face looked entirely different. She'd had small bits of acne on her forehead, that was long gone, her face was as clear as a newly washed window. She had lost twenty pounds, now she wasn't necessarily fat beforehand, but she now weighed a grand total of 105.5 pounds. She had spent most of her summer at her aunt's beach house in Florida, so her legs were more toned and tanner than they had ever been before. She had grown an inch and a half, making her 5'7. And what shocked her the most was that she had grown two cup sizes! She was now a C, almost a D. So, yeah, maybe she had changed just a little.

Scarlet sat at her desk in her room, checking her reflection once more. After a few more seconds of studying her face, she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a wallet sized photo of her eighth grade picture. An entirely different person. Well, externally that was. Scar had promised herself that no matter what people told her or how people thought she should do things with her new transformation that she'd stay true to who she was. She'd still carry a book everywhere she went, still make straight As, and still be with the friends she'd had from the start. The ones that had been there before she changed. And she didn't know if she even liked how she had changed.

Scarlet shook her head, exiting her daze. She smoothed her royal purple mini dress out, and slipped into a pair of sparkled flats. After slinging a black, leather messenger bag over her shoulder, she stepped out of her bedroom and walked down her stairs, the confidence she had gained over the summer working its magic. Though she was confused on whether she liked the new her or not, she definitely liked the confidence that she had gained with it.

As she entered the kitchen, her black and white cat, Elvis, followed her eight year old brother around the room as he wriggled a cat toy in front of him.

"Morning Brandon." Scarlet smiled, pouring herself a small bowl of cheerios. Brandon gave her a wave of acknowledgement, the best thing she got to a good morning now that he was a third grader. Scarlet shoveled six bites of cheerios into her mouth before hearing a honk. Scarlet knew right away it was Miranda, or Randi, one of her best friends, who was a year older than Scarlet, was there to pick her up. She shoved the half-eaten bowel of cereal at her brother.

"Take this, Randi's here. BYE MOM!" She screamed up the stairs.

"Bye sweetie, remember be yourself! Don't let anyone tell you you've changed as a person! You're still my same little sweet heart that you were in eighth grade!" Scarlet smiled to herself.

"I won't! love you!"

"I love you too baby girl!" And with that, Scarlet exited the house, ready as she would ever be to start high school. She jogged down the drive way where Randi sat laying on the horn, engine still running. Scar flung the door open, smiling brightly at Randi. As soon as Randi looked up, her eyes looked like they'd pop out of her head and her jaw dropped in shock. She gave Scar a drawn out once over.

"Holy shit…" She said, her voice barely audible.

"That bad?" Scar laughed awkwardly. Randi shook her head.

"I swear to God I think you just made me switch teams scar like.. damn… puberty was worth the wait.. you're.. Jesus Christ…" Scarlet blushed.

"Well thanks." Scarlet bit her lip as she got into the car. During the course of the car ride, Randi wouldn't stop raving over what the school would say about her. Scarlet made it as if she was just brushing off the comments, but in all honesty it was making her a nervous wreck. What _would_ the school say about her? As they pulled into the school parking lot her heart beat started to quicken.

"Come on!" Randi giggled, opening the passenger door for Scarlet as she hopped out. This was it. She flipped a few of her brown spiral curls over both shoulders and pulled up on her dress before following Randi into the main hall to their shared locker. As the door slammed, the late bell rung. Shit, late to the first class of her freshman year, really? She gave Randi a hug and they wished each other good luck on their new year of school. Scarlett scurried down the hall and to her new English class. She flung the door open, breathing heavily. She walked slowly into the classroom, embarrassed. She'd never been late to a class in her life, let alone on the first day of school. She hung her head down as the boys in the back of the room bagan to whistle.

"Quiet boys! Good morning Miss Robertson, you'll take your seat next to Mr. Chambers in the back and we'll start on our first lesson!" The teacher clasped her hands together with excitement. Scarlet just nodded quickly before heading to her seat. Her heart began to pump rapidly again. She'd always had a thing for Chris Chambers. She could tell there was more to him then what met the eye, his last name. She took her seat next to him and gulped. Would the new her impress him? She tucked her curls behind her ear and took out a fresh spiral notebook and number two pencil. After a few minutes of more awkward silence and boys staring at her, the teacher dove into the lesson. Scarlet took diligent notes as she always did, ignoring wondering eyes, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Pssssst, Scar.." She heard a male voice whisper in a hushed tone. She looked up to see Chris staring back at her, blushing.

"Uh… hi there." He smiled shyly at her.

"H-hi." She stuttered out. Could this really be happening, could boys finally want to talk to her?

"Y-you… y-you look different…" Chris said, scooting his desk closer to hers as quietly as he could.

"I'm taking it you think that's a good thing?" She said, writing down more notes.

"Well, you look great. Gorgeous, Scarlett… but you and I both know you want to be in jeans and a T shirt right now. You're trying really hard.." Chris mumbled to her.

"Are you calling me a try hard?" Scarlet's confidence began to drain. Was she a try hard?

"Not exactly… I was just-"

"Implying it." She finished. She clenched her fist. Chris Chambers had just taken the building of confidence she'd built over the summer brick by brick and demolished it by implying something. I guess the building was still fragile. Or maybe it wasn't even real confidence…

"Well let me tell you something Chris Chambers, being the smart book worm outcast isn't any less difficult than being Eyeball Chambers kid brother, you're marked by society. This was just a way to make me feel like I'm actually worth something. But maybe I'm not worth it. Maybe there isn't a way to make me feel beautiful for long because I'm not. You don't need to remind me that I need to try to feel beautiful, it's not a natural feeling for me you ass hole!" Scarlet shot back, not realizing until the end that she had yelled it, everyone was staring, and she had begun to cry. Scarlet shoved her notebook into her backpack and walked up to where the teacher stood in the front of the room.

"Please move me by next class period. I think I'm going to leave for the day Mrs. Winters." She nodded sympathetically.

"O-of course dear." And with that she exited the class, not realizing she was being followed.

"Wait!" What the hell could Chris possibly want now?

"What do you-" Before she could finish, she felt soft lips moving softly against hers. She was very tempted to kiss back, but she didn't, she pushed him away.

"What the hell Chambers?! What do you want?!" Chris' hand ran down her right cheek, softly wiping away her tears. He gently took her backpack from her, and she didn't bother to fight it either, even though she didn't know what the hell he was doing. After a minute he pulled out her old glasses from the eighth grade, which she had since replaced with contacts. He slipped the huge, thick glasses onto her face.

"I want her back. You and I both know you don't want to be in that dress right now. An oversized sweatshirt, holey jeans, and converse will do the trick just fine. The one who doesn't wear make-up, the one who has her hair in a ponytail or bun almost every day, sure you've…. Grown, but this isn't you, this isn't what you would wear, this isn't the same girl who stole my heart." Scarlet's body tensed, he wanted… her?

"I've loved you ever since you walked into my life in the third grade, I wouldn't have gone near the library if it weren't for the fact that I knew you'd be in there with your nose in a book. I've always thought you were really adorable while concentrated on your books." She bit her lip as he brought her closer to him.

"I think I was just tired of being that invisible girl nobody noticed. But y-you don't like this?" Scarlet said motioning towards her dress. Chris smiled a bit, taking her hands in his.

"I love anything on you.. but what's most attractive is you being you." She smiled.

"That's really sweet of you Chris." He leaned down towards her again, kissing her with more passion this time.

"If you go back to being… well you again, id love for you to well… you know… be my girlfriend." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm gonna go home and change out of… whatever this is, maybe my boyfriend would like to take me to lunch?" Chris smiled brightly.

"If your boyfriend is who I think it is, I think he'd love that and he'd also love to walk you home." He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled, finally able to feel okay with who she really was. Thanks to her boyfriend. And maybe in time she'd make him okay with who he was.

**R&R? This is DEFINITELY not my best work but I still thought id upload to see what people thought of this one shot!**


End file.
